bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanda Kuchiki
'Character' Kanda Kuchiki is the son of Byakuya and Hotohoro. Kanda is the youngest of the triplets, however he looks the oldest. Kanda looks the most like his father with his striking eyes and lovely hair. Kanda is the one in the group with the temper, he draws that from Hotohoro, along with his impatience and jealous tendancies. Kanda has the least potential as a shinigami, however of his three brothers is the closest to his hollow half, and can painlessly hollowify on will. Kanda holds a grudge against his parents, his father in particular, and the Soul Society, he clings to the human world needily. 'History' Childhood Kanda and his brothers were suddenly given to Kisuke Urahara to take care of when they were born, the three of them went into a fost home intil they were 10 when Kisuke Urahara took them back to work at his shop. While in foster care Kanda attended a human school, him and his brothers seperated themselves from each other so each could have their own friends and time. Kanda spent most of his time with the kids who didn't acheive, he often cut classes (even at such a young age!) and became sort of notorious for theiving and vandalism, until he happened to be trying to theive from one Ryuken Ishida. Ryuken caught him and punished him mercilessly, though only mental wounds the power he could convey on voice alone was amazing enough. Kanda straitened out after terrified of most consequences in the world, he came back to Ryuken's home to apologize and was allowed to come over from then on and sit with Ryuken as long as he wasn't busy and as long as Kanda wasn't noisy. At one point he met Uruyu Ishida on his way there, and unknowningly befriended the son of the man he admired. Kanda's visits to Ryuken were less frequent and he hung out with Uruyu, they shared the same interests in sewing and literature. However Uruyu suddenly stopped hanging out with him when his sensei died. When Kanda was in the summer of his 14th year his true parents came for him, he hated them, less so Hotohoro than Byakuya and was ready to refuse accepting them all together, but the eldest of his brothers pleaded withhim until he agreed to go with the parents to the Soul Society. Enter the Soul Society Kanda travelled with his parents and brothers to the soul society. Kanda immeadiately regretted it, he hated the formal uniforms everyone wore and how they expected him to wear the same, to assimilate. Kanda hated it, and the people treated him in a way he disliked, like he was something made of glass, even Hotohoro his supposed mother treated him like he was fragile and he hated it. After a short while though his clothes became ragged and he was forced to change clothes. He chose a Kimono like Yukata that was white with a soft pink cherry blossom design (this is foreshadowing.) A few weeks after being there Byakuya was insisting the three start Soul Reaper training to at least get their Zanpakuto in order to joint the Academy. After some convincing by Yuuta he joined the two brothers in training. Despite his resentment for his father he wanted to have his father recognise him, make him feel actually worthy. Kanda trained hard the first few days, but three days in Yuuta acheived Zanpakuto, and when Byakuyas atention was focused on only Yuuta, Kanda was angry and he stormed off. When his family was asleep he tried to open a gate himself to the human world, but instead opened a gate to Hueco Mundo. When he got there he felt a deep connection to the dark power in the atmosphere, and a darker power in his soul began to beat. The only thing he could distinguish in the dark desloace was a strange looking figure in the distance, like a wonky building that was huge, feeling that it was his only option he headed towards it. Enter Slave Kanda arrived at the palace after a long journey, for some reason the hollows in Hueco Mundo didn't recognise his presence, it was only when he entered the palace that the Espada and Arrancar noticed his presense. Kanda dueled ferociously against Grimmjow, while Noitorra and Wonderweiss stood around watching, Kanda mainly using the skill of evasion to survive until finally Aizen and Gin Ichimaru showed up. Instantly Kanda was petrified. Kanda felt his body tearing and then his recollection of events disappears. (Kanda hollowifies in the presense of Aizen, you will have to go to the profile of Io Ai for the missing pieces) --At this point this is how far into his plot line I am, you'll have to be patient 'Abilities and Specs' Zanpakutou: Tenshi Hana, a simple katana style blade, has white ribbons on the hilt. Shikai: Sword Name + Power words: Name:フォールンブロッサム - Tenshi Hana "Fallen Blossom" Words: まばゆいばかりのブロッサム - Mabayui bakari no Hana "Blinding Blossom" SO, when released he would say "Tenshi Hana! Mabayui bakari no Hana!" When shikai is released, as the weilder of Tenshi Hana increases in spiritual power a barrage of petals will begin to swirl around the battle, eventually blinding the opponent, the brightness of the petals mixed with the amount and speed at full power would allow the wielder to attack freely. Bankai: Power Words: グランドブロッサム - Sōdaina Hana "Grand Blossom" When bankai is released the opponent will become hypontized by the monotony of the bankai, a million swirling petals, and within hypnotism they become crazed and usually will try and perform harikiri on themselves. When the hypnotism is set in, Kanda is free to openly make a fatal blow, however, by doing that he will almost inevidably break the hypnotism and leave him open to opponents. Physical: '''Kanda is physically fit, and a genious at evasion, he is logical so he can pretty easily think through the opponents next moves, however he does easily become blinding by his own hot temper. Kanda (once trained) becomes better at flash step than his father. '''Kido: Kanda (once trained) will be the best at Kido out of his three brothers, being incredibly controlled and concentrated when given a task Kido will come naturally to him. Equiptment/Gear: Kanda has standard Shinigami gear.